voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daughter of Light
'Daughter of Light '''is the tale of the White Paladin, and the challenges she went through to save the universe and find disclosure for her dark past. Synopsis A half-Endari bounty hunter goes on the adventure of a lifetime in order to save the universe...but ends up finding more than she had ever signed up for. Plot Kanna Sendai was a half human, half Endari bounty hunter who found the white lion while on a job. After joining the paladins, she finds herself developing feelings for the team's loner, Keith. However, as she becomes closer to her team mates and the paladins of Voltron become stronger, her previous life catches up to her and she find herself scrambling to fix the mistakes from her past. Cast of Characters Main: * Kanna Sendai * Keith Kogane * Lance McClain * Pidge (Katie) Holt * Hunk * Takashi Shirogane * Princess Allura * Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe * Zarkon * Haggar * Lotor * Akia Secondary: * Axca * Ezor * Zethrid * Narti * Sendak * Haxus * Prorok * Thace * Ulaz * Kolivan * Krolia Chapters Canon: * Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter * Chapter 2: The White Lion * Chapter 3: Forming Voltron * Chapter 4: Some Assembly Required * Chapter 5: Kanna and the Paladins * Chapter 6: Castle Invasion * Chapter 7: Revelations * Chapter 8: Space Scouts * Chapter 9: Crystal Venom * Chapter 10: Collection and Extraction * Chapter 11: Across the Universe * Chapter 12: Blade of Marmora * Chapter 13: Relaxing Day * Chapter 14: Elendaria * Chapter 15: The Ark of Taujeer * Chapter 16: Space Mall * Chapter 17: Keith's Past * Chapter 18: Plan of Attack * Chapter 19: Blackout * Chapter 20: New Team, New Roles * Chapter 21: Kanna's Past * Chapter 22: The Hunted * Chapter 23: Tailing a Comet * Chapter 24: To Heal * Chapter 25: Shiro's Return * Chapter 26: A Part of Me Goes with You * Chapter 27: Daughter of Light * Chapter 28: Begin the Blitz * Chapter 29: Unlikely Alliance * Chapter 30: Trade Off * Chapter 31: ** Kral Zera, Pt 1 ** Kral Zera, Pt 2 * Chapter 32: Lotor's Empire * Chapter 33: Truth * Chapter 34: The Black Paladin * Chapter 35: Defenders of the Universe * Chapter 36: The Road Home * Chapter 37: The Way Forward * Chapter 38: The Feud! * Chapter 39: The Journey Within * Chapter 40: Earth * Chapter 41: Heart to Heart * Chapter 42: Scouting * Chapter 43: Betrayal/The Atlas * Chapter 44: Final Battle for Earth * Chapter 45: New Beginnings * Chapter 46: Launch Date * Chapter 47: Battle Scars * Chapter 48: The Grudge * Chapter 49: Genesis * Chapter 50: Day Forty-Seven * Chapter 51: Clear Day * Chapter 52: Knights of Light * Chapter 53: Uncharted Regions/The Zenith * Chapter 54: The End is the Beginning * Chapter 55: Lost then Found * Chapter 56: Coming Back Around * Chapter 57: Allura's Day * Chapter 58: Escorting Refugees * Chapter 59: Paper Lanterns * Chapter 60: I Do * Chapter 61: Revenge * Chapter 62: From Love Comes Life * Chapter 63: The Road Goes Ever On Extras: * Extra 1: I Won't Say I'm in Love * Extra 2: Voltron Vlogs: Kanna * Extra 3: Two as One * Extra 4: FAQ * Extra 5: Sendai-Kogane Family Picture/8 Years Later * Extra 6: ** Drawing Compilation 1 ** Drawing Compilation 2 ** Drawing Compilation 3 ** Drawing Compilation 4 Praise for Daughter of Light ''"When your rereading this story not even after like a month or a year...but after like a few days,,,,bc it’s the only Keith fanfic I like. :))))))))" ''--fandomfanatic'' "This is really amazing. You were recommended by a friend and he was right you hooked me before I was half way thru the chapter. Thank you." ''--LaraPalms'' "Please tell me how do you do the drawings! I love them so much! It looks like they came out of the show pls tell me!" ''--Ash-Ferr20'' "LoRD why does this look like it came right out of the show" ''--ChinsanaSakka'' "This story would be the fandom's bestseller if such a thing existed." ''--Jetrashipper'' Trivia * Chapter 27 is the story's only title drop. * The story was originally planned to be a Voltron OC standalone, but people spoke about Keith and Kanna's relationship so much, it was retitled to be a Keith x OC story. * The story has a total of 68 references. Category:Fan Fiction